Study Group
by Asanouta
Summary: Kanda goes over to Tyki's house for a group study. Tyki, on the other hand, has other plans, and they are most certainly not related to studying. TyKan, TykixKanda, one-shot.


Exams have never been stress for me, really. Probably because I hardly care. But what bothers me sometimes is how the people around me would be cramming notes in at the last minute, and while I can understand doing that for a paper like say, history, I can never ever understand how anyone could be memorizing notes about English. Or any other language for that matter.

Language takes practice. No amount of memorizing grammar or sentence structure is going to make you a fluent user of the language.

Well, that was completely irrelevant to this fic. Onwards then, but we'll be taking a look at Biology this time, with Tyki and Kanda in the same class. That... would probably mean trouble.

* * *

**Study Group**

Kanda didn't know why he was going over to Tyki's house to study. Heck, he didn't even know why he agreed to in the first place. But then again, he might come across some questions that needed discussion and studying with a partner may prove to be useful after all.

So here he was, knocking on the door, half-heartedly wishing Tyki wasn't in and he could pretend he didn't notice and go home. The door swung open and Tyki smiled to see his Japanese classmate. The scowling face of the young man with his hair tied up in an adorable ponytail made Tyki's heart skip a beat.

"Good evening, Kanda. Brought your books?"

Kanda muttered moodily as he pushed past Tyki to enter. "Yeah, I did. I don't forget stuff as easily as Lavi, you know."

"Good, good. I was kinda hoping you had a good memory, because I seem to have forgotten what chapters we were supposed to be studying."

Kanda's jaw dropped and he glared at Tyki. "You forgot? The Biology paper's tomorrow and you forgot? How the heck were you planning on studying without me?"

Tyki shrugged. "Don't know, don't really care. So, shall we get revising?" He rubbed his hands together and sat down at the coffee table. Kanda sat down opposite of him, and opened his textbook. After a couple of minutes, he realised Tyki hadn't even started on his yet.

Glaring at him, Kanda snapped. "Quit looking at me, you idiot and start reading your book!"

Tyki leaned on his hand and gazed at him. "Didn't I just tell you I forgot the syllabus for this term's exams?"

"Shit, Tyki. You never seem to pay attention in class. It's chapter 1 till 5, so get revising and quit staring."

"Right, right. Getting started now, Kanda..." Tyki flipped open his book and feigned reading, when actually he was studying the Japanese's face more than the structure of a vertebra. He was just too pretty to ignore.

"I seriously can't concentrate with you staring at me like that."

Tyki started and nearly slipped off his hand. "Um, no, I was trying to see where exactly the clavicle was... And yours is pretty obvious. Are you sure you're eating well?"

"Shut the crap and _study_, Tyki. I won't bail you out if you fail this time."

"Yeah right, I'll study. Sheesh, where's the fun in group studying if we don't get to talk?"

"I need to concentrate here. You wanted a study partner, so I'm studying, ain't I? If you wanted a chat buddy, you should've gotten baka usagi... He'd serve a much better purpose..."

"Lavi never seems to study. He just remembers everything the teacher ever says even if he's not paying attention in class. I envy him..." Tyki sighed.

"It's in his genes. His grandfather was some genius or had photographic memory. Either way, he's lucky and we aren't. So study."

Grumbling slightly, Tyki tried to focus on the passage he was reading but with Kanda sitting just opposite of him, he could hardly resist reaching out to stroke that jet-black hair of his. Kanda was so damn sexy...

For the next few minutes, he started bugging Kanda about senseless questions to try and get his attention. Much to Kanda's annoyance, he started asking questions about the reproductive system. Feeling rather irritated, Kanda mentally told himself that he would never study with Tyki again. It was totally unproductive, for him, not so, but for Tyki, one hundred percent useless. In fact, he felt as if he was the one distracting Tyki.

Finally Tyki seemed to focus on the text and Kanda heaved a sigh of relief. He could finally focus.

After a few moments of silence, Kanda closed his book and looked up at Tyki. "There's this part I don't get about the nervous system. Says here that our nerves transmit impulses via certain chemicals known as neurotransmitters. But how the heck does the body know what the chemicals mean?"

Tyki stared blankly at him. "Um, it just knows? Instinct, maybe."

"But how can it tell one impulse from another if the neurotransmitters are all the same? I don't understand it, the textbook lacks information..."

Tyki leaned over the table. "Mmm... Maybe... Different impulses require different types of neurotransmitters? Or different amounts... Some stimuli can be rather... Stimulating... When given in the right amounts..."

"I know enough about stimuli, I don't need you to teach me about them. You failed your essay last term about stimuli, remember?"

"The teacher didn't seem to agree with me that flirting is a way of stimulating..."

Kanda slammed the table. "Fuck, Tyki! Who in their right mind would write about that kind of stuff in their exam paper? The teacher was damn right to fail you!"

Tyki raised his body slightly above the floor and moved over the table to lean towards Kanda more. "You disagree with me, Kanda? Need me to show you?"

Kanda held his ground. "Go flirt with some other girl. FYI, I'm a guy. So stop trying to unnerve me or I swear I'll never study with you again. Seriously, something's wrong with your head." Kanda grumbled, opening his notes and reading them.

A hand under his chin forced him to look up into Tyki's golden eyes. Tyki was half crawling across the table already to reach Kanda, and the smirk on his face was devilish.

"I'll prove it to you. Just you wait and see..." He moved forward and placed his lips on Kanda's.

Kanda's immediate reflex was to jerk backwards, but Tyki had his hand at the back of his neck and the movement caused the both of them to topple over backwards, Tyki on top of Kanda and still kissing him fiercely. The books on the table fell together as well, causing quite a mess.

Kanda broke away and glared daggers at the guy above him. "What the fuck was that, Tyki? I'm trying to study here! It's fucking..." He pulled up his left hand with difficulty and glanced at his watch. "It's fucking 9 at night and the Biology paper's tomorrow! So get your perverted self off my body!"

"Screw the paper Kanda; I want to have fun tonight." Tyki complained as he leaned over to kiss him again.

Kanda moaned as Tyki's tongue slipped into his mouth, their tongues fighting against each other and the contact sent sensations down Kanda's spine. Tyki pulled away and grinned at him. He sat up suddenly and pulled Kanda up in a sitting position, cradling him in his arms.

"Oi, we should get back to... Um... Studying..." Kanda said, a little out of breath.

Tyki lifted him up bridal-style, the smirk still plastered on his handsome face. "Oh, we'll study alright... We'll be studying all about the nervous system tonight..." He leaned over and whispered in Kanda's ear.

"I'll send your nervous system into overdrive as well, my dear..."

* * *

Biology was a tad easier than the last term's. In fact, it was so easy we were laughing and chatting during the paper with our Biology teacher herself, who was nice enough to chat about virtually everything except what's on our paper. I had the same question with neurotransmitters but failed to get the answer. And for those unfamiliar with biology terms, here are their definitions. Please don't faint.

Neurotransmitters: A certain chemical released from the synaptic knob at the end of each neurone to aid in the transmission of nerve impulses.

Stimuli: Singular, stimulus. A change or signal in the environment that triggers a reaction or response in an organism.

Vertebra: Plural, vertebrae. The bones that make up your spine. There are 33 altogether, the first 7 being the cervical vertebrae, the next 12 being the thoracic vertebrae, followed by 5 lumbar vertebrae, and then 5 vertebrae fused together known as the sacrum, and lastly 4 fused together known as the coccyx.

Reproductive system: Enough said. Don't tell me you really don't know what this is...

Over and out, yours truly, Mina-san.


End file.
